Band Rambles
by GhostPhoenix
Summary: A ton of stuff happens in band. From psycho raccoons, to launching a tuba. You never know what's gonna happen. In no specfic order. Not specifically marching band either. Rated T for mild language. Adventure because I see my everyday life as an adventure.
1. People And Intro Thingy

People

Kaitlyn (me), alto/oboe

Morgan, alto

Jordan, alto SL

Chuck, alto

Katie, alto

Javier, alto

Matt, alto

Nick (Moose), alto

Paul (Raul), alto

Abby, clarinet SL

Deanna, clarinet

Rilee, clarinet

Maggie, clarinet

Joe, clarinet

Amber, clarinet

Forrest, bari sax

Schoon, bari sax SL

Connie, mellophone

Matt, mellophone SL

Sabrina, color guard/flute

Katie, color guard/clarinet

Sara, oboe

Austin/Cripple, pit/trumpet (Depending on when the scene takes place. Middle school is trumpet, and high school is pit.)

Emily, flute (She dropped band for ROTC, but still might show up in some scenes from middle school.)

If I think of any more people, I'll add 'em later. Yeah. I'm too lazy to think of anybody else. Yeah. I say that a lot. Yeah. I should probably stop. ...Yeah...


	2. The Tuba Cannon

The Tuba Cannon

The man looked across the parking lot, observing his band. Making sure they would do well at the upcoming competition. "Reset!" He called, looking over to the tuba section, a violent crashing sound instantly ringing in his ears, as John, one of our tuba players, tripped, sending his tuba flying across the pavement. Sparks flew as it smacked the ground a few times, and skidded to a halt.

"Shit…"


	3. Kindness

Kindness

The small blond girl stood in her spot in the arc at the end of her section. She was dressed in full marching attire, only making her look smaller, or, in the eyes of Rilee, like a munchkin. She stared off into the distance, a blank expression on her face, no sense of emotion was found anywhere in her green eyes. As she pulled her saxophone closer to her, she heard a voice to her right. "Are you okay?" Slowly turning, she found the concerned face of Katie, her section's only junior. The blond nodded slowly. "You sure? You seem kinda blank." She forced a smile onto her lips as she nodded again.

"Yeah. I'm fine." A lie. In reality, the girl was facing inner turmoil. Being calm through her panic was something that made her herself. Made her Kaitlyn.

"Okay. Just checking." Katie gave a sincere smile and a small laugh as the two made small talk until it was time to warm-up on their horns. Kaitlyn actually felt happy with where she was in that moment. It was such a kind, simple act, but it had made Kaitlyn feel much better that she had before.

_Thank you, Katie… _She thought. _To repay you, I'll give it my all at regionals…_


	4. Tongue It!

Tongue It!

Jordan cut off his section, the altos, with a wave of his hand, instantly speaking to them. "Yeah, those triplets near the end are really important, so make sure you tongue them hard!" There were two laughs coming from the side of the practice room where Moose and Raul, the section's two sophomores, stood.

"That's what she said."

"Moose!" Jordan yelled staring at him as the whole section burst into laughter.


	5. Recycling Bin

Recycling Bin

The alto section sat in the middle of the parking lot, the pavement burning the legs off all eleven members even through their pants as they attempted to stretch. Morgan spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen on them. "My computer has been running really slow lately…" She looked across the circle to Chuck, knowing that, even though he didn't seem he would be, was very good with computers.

"How old is it?" He asked, knowing exactly what he was getting at as he switched positions so he could stretch his other leg.

"About five years." After a few minutes of her explaining what exactly the trouble were, Chuck asked another really important question.

"How often do you empty the recycling bin?" She fell silent for a few moments as all eyes fell on her.

"You're supposed to empty your recycling bin?"


	6. Reed Graveyard

Reed Graveyard

There sat four new sixth graders, Kaitlyn, Jessie, Jessica, and Josh, all of them oboe players. Mr. Killion, the high school band director, pulled a reed outta his case, as he had decided to attempt to play oboe with them, instead of transpose the music to his clarinet. "Crap!" Kaitlyn yelled as she dropped her reed as she was putting it into her oboe. There was a small sound as it hit the ground, and, when Kaitlyn picked up the reed off the ground, she saw a very obvious line down the center of one of the two reeds (As the oboe is double reeded and has two of them tied on top of each other.)

"Yeah, that reed's broken." Mr. Killion spoke. The small sixth grader broke out into tears, as the director spoke. "It's alright. Go put this in the reed graveyard, and I'll go get you a new one." The blond nodded, agreeing with what he was saying. He had told them what the reed graveyard was at the beginning of summer band. The girl slowly walked to the garbage can, the other three pairs of eyes on her as she dropped it in and walked toward her band director to get a new one.

**AN: **There's a bit of a time jump, but I wanted to write about this. I was such a crybaby in fifth grade, and me crying at the smallest of things didn't completely go away until the end of my sixth grade year. But you can't really blame me. My daddy was in Iraq, so yeah. I was a HUGE baby.


	7. Zombie Coon

Zombie Coon

"Do you all wanna hear a story about a rabid raccoon?" Asked Killion as he stood in front of the marching band. There were a lot of yells of encouragement coming from the band, telling him that he should tell it. "Alright. I apologize to those of you, who feel that this is morbid, but we were getting ready for a competition one Saturday morning, and I saw a group of the parents gathered outside the band door in a circle. My first thought was 'What the heck is goin' on?' You know?" He smiled and gave a laugh.

"So I walk over, and in the middle of them is this raccoon. You could tell it was sick in some way, because it was stumbling around—" He started copying what the raccoon was doing. "—and just doing things a normal raccoon wouldn't do. So I called 9-1-1, because Animal Control isn't open on Saturdays, and about ten minutes later, they were at the school." He started laughing again.

"And they looked at it and said, 'Yeah. This raccoon's sick.' And I'm thinking 'Well, no crap.' " He looked to the ground, as he often did when he was telling us stories of past experiences.

"So, they pull out there pistols and walk toward the raccoon, and one of them shoots it. It falls over, and then it gets back up. They shot it again. And it got back up. Well, then they booth unload their entire clip into this raccoon and it falls over for a minute. It's like, thank God it's finally over. But then it got back up again and ran into the bushes. I'm thinking 'Oh crap, it's a zombie raccoon!' " The entire band, minus a few members, were laughing their heads off.

"The two cops go into the car to get rifles. The same one you use to hunt deer, and they chase it into the woods. I see them looking around before one of them yelled, 'Here it is!' Then he shoots the thing once, and he stopped. At this point, I was thinking that it was over, but then I hear 'Bang, bang, bang, bang!' " The students were all in the middle of a fit of laughter that couldn't be controlled by anything.

"Yes, the raccoon did eventually get taken care of, but I have to commend it. It really did not wanna die."


	8. Boob Impregnation?

Boob Impregnation?

"Midget!" Kaitlyn yelled to a girl who was obviously taller than her, as she ran to her, a fellow oboist and the younger sister of one of Kaitlyn's best friends. Unfortunately, since she was younger, the two never got to see each other.

"Whoa! Stop! I don't want you to knock me to the ground with your enormous boobs!" She cringed somewhat as the running girl slowed down and gathered her friend into a hug.

"Don't worry, Sara. I wouldn't wanna knock you over." Kaitlyn gave a laugh as Sara pointed down the hall to the band room.

"I was just getting a drink, so I have to go back to the band room now." The shorter girl nodded.

"Yeah. Good luck." She offered a wave as her friend walked down the hallway.

"What just happened?" Asked Forrest, a friend who always happened to jump in on the wrong parts of conversations, to which Kaitlyn usually gave an honest response.

"…And so she was like, 'I don't want you to knock me over with your huge boobs!' " Forrest gave a look that was filled with disturbance and confusion.

"Wait… She thought your boobs were gonna knock her up?" He asked. Kaitlyn merely facepalmed.


End file.
